


happy birthday, baby

by Insomniac



Category: Blink-182
Genre: Anal Sex, Birthday Sex, Blow Jobs, Exhibitionism, M/M, Sex Tapes, that's all we got here it's just porn, this is legit just porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 04:17:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10325438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insomniac/pseuds/Insomniac
Summary: Mark had always struck him as somewhat of an exhibitionist. They all were— at least a little bit.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This story isn't real. But you knew that, didn't you? If you happen to be or know any of the above-mentioned people, go ahead and close this tab. We'll just pretend this never happened.
> 
>  
> 
> The tags say it all. That's legitimately all it is. This was written really really quickly so if there's any fuck ups I'll go in and fix them.

There was only one thing Mark proposed that Matt hadn’t agreed to in the bedroom in the past. It wasn’t that he was uncomfortable with it, per se, but more like… he didn’t trust human error.

Mark had always struck him as somewhat of an exhibitionist. They all were— at least a little bit. You had to be, as someone who willingly put themselves in the spotlight and went on stage. It was obvious that Mark took that to another level, though. In his younger years, he was always the one most willing to get naked on stage, in videos, literally wherever.

Matt had found out that also applied to sex one night, when Mark asked if he would ever make a sex tape.

“Fuck no,” was the immediate response. He didn’t want that shit accidentally ending up on the internet. That was the last thing they needed. Mark seemed to shrug it off, but Matt could tell it was something he would absolutely do in a heartbeat.

He still wasn’t convinced it was entirely foolproof, but just this once, he decided to face his fears. Just as a surprise for Mark’s birthday, but this was the only time, he swore.

So there he was, stripped to his boxer-briefs, standing behind his old camcorder and tripod, checking the angles. Having prepped himself for whatever Mark wanted, he was already hard. His blood was still rushing from the stimulation, from controlling himself and keeping his arousal in check. His veins buzzed, nervous as he moved the camera forward to catch a better view. It felt a little ridiculous using that ancient thing, but if he was going to do this, it was going to be in the least shareable format possible— a tiny videotape.

If he timed it right, Mark would be getting home any minute. Matt rushed to the mirror to check his sloppily-applied eyeliner and sift his hands through his hair. He looked good. _For now anyway_ , he smirked to himself.

He laid out on the bed, willing his heart to stop racing. He performed for people all the time, and that took a hell of a lot more effort than what he was going to do. And this? It wasn’t even in front of anyone. Just a lifeless camera. He knew how to play to a camera for videos and photoshoots. He could do this. Plus, nobody would ever see it except the two of them.

Hopefully.

The sharp beep of Mark's car locking sounded faintly outside. Matt's lungs tightened at the noise, his stomach fluttering with the anticipation.

He heard the front door creak open dully, then close with a thud.

"Hey babe," Mark called out to him, his voice booming through the house.

Matt stayed quiet, waiting for Mark to find him. Heat seeped up through his face, embarrassment and excitement making itself evident.

Footsteps approached the open bedroom door.

“Where—" Mark stopped himself as he leaned into the doorway, his hand on the frame. His gaze landed on the camera first, then moved to search the right side of the room until he saw Matt.

His eyes widened, the initial shock transforming slowly into a delighted, but disbelieving grin.

"Happy birthday to me, huh Matthew?" He bit his lip, face still bright in surprise. His stare slid to Matt's erection.

A shy smile formed on Matt's face. He huffed a small giggle and looked down.

Mark strode over to him, bending to catch his lips in a soft, sensual kiss. His hand trailed down Matt's chest, sending a shiver through him.

"Turn the camera on," Matt whispered against his lips when he pulled away.

Mark's fingers edged at the band of his underwear. "You're sure?"

His breath hitching from the teasing touch, he answered in a gasp, "Yes."

Mark stood back up and headed to the camera. After examining the buttons, he finally found the right one, and the red light blinked on.

With that light, a rush of anxiety shot through Matt. His nerves eased a bit as Mark adjusted the camera and smiled sweetly at the image of him through the screen.

"Beautiful, baby. You got this," Mark purred, reassuring him. He stepped away and peeled his shirt off, followed by his pants. Standing there in his boxers, he looked like the same young guy who was so eager to strip down for the camera.

"Gorgeous as ever, birthday boy." Matt sat up and reached an arm out to him, urging him to come closer. “What do you want for your special day?”

Mark hummed in thought, stepping to Matt and resting a hand on his jaw. Matt pressed into the touch as he thumbed the curve of his face. “You wanna blow me, then ride me?” he asked low, leaning to Matt’s ear.

His cock responded with a twitch before he could form the words. He nodded, staring into Mark’s eyes. He patted the bed, inviting Mark to perch at the edge, and moved to stand in front of him. Mark wasn’t hard yet, but he knew exactly how to get him worked up.

He leaned to kiss him, wet and inviting. His hips fit between Mark’s legs, his own dick brushing on Mark through the fabric between them. After giving him a light bite to the bottom lip and tracing it with his tongue, he made his way down Mark’s neck to his collarbone, alternating between kissing and dragging his tongue over the skin. Smoothing his hands down his sides, he licked a stripe back up to Mark’s ear, feeling the man jolt beneath him.

Matt laughed warmly and sank to his knees. Palming over the front of Mark’s boxers, he felt the growing hardness. “Mmm, you really don’t take much, do you?” he kidded, looking up to give a devious expression.

“Not with you around,” Mark replied, scratching a hand through Matt’s hair.

With that, Matt moved to run his lips over the outline of Mark’s cock, breathing hot through the fabric. Mark’s hand gripped the bed covers in response. He flattened his tongue to run it back up Mark’s dick, starting to dampen the material. Feeling Mark get firmer under his mouth encouraged him to drag his teeth over him for good measure.

Mark’s hand pushed his head closer, wordlessly begging for more. Tugging on the waistband of the boxers to slide them off, Matt was eager to give him just that.

As Mark’s dick emerged, Matt briefly remembered the camera. He looked up at Mark, flushed and the slightest bit breathless, his cock waiting for Matt, and thought about what a lovely fucking picture he made. He was suddenly ecstatic to think that he’d be able to see this exact moment again.

He made sure to make eye contact with Mark as he ran his tongue over the head, watching his face as he struggled to keep composure. Slowly, he dragged his lips to wet them with precome, then took Mark’s cock into his mouth, tightening around him as his hips gently bucked forward. Matt moaned deep in his throat around Mark, setting off a louder, open-mouthed groan from the other man.

While he worked his tongue and lips, his fingers whispered touches along the inside of Mark’s thighs, flowing in time with Mark’s rolling movements. He swallowed around Mark, earning a sharp jerk of his hips. He didn’t want him to get too close, though, so he pulled off, sliding his tongue along the way.

Mark panted, staring him down with such intensity that if he didn’t know better, he would’ve thought he wanted to destroy him. That was one of the things he loved about having sex with Mark though. It was fun and games with him all of the time until he got him going, but after that? On the turn of a dime, Mark could seriously fuck him into the next century. Like, feeling it for days fuck him the way he needed it.

Matt stood up and slipped his briefs off, watching as Mark’s eyes followed the line of his body down to his dick. Mark glanced toward the camera and turned, his back toward it, then laid down on the bed, knees up. This angle would mean the camera would catch a lot of detail. Specifically a lot of detail of Matt’s front— every move he made he would be clear on the film.

He took a breath, then climbed over Mark, straddling his hips. Mark’s cock against the curve of his ass, he bent to meet his lips in the lightest kiss. “I’m all ready for you. You gonna give it to me?” he asked with a smile, hovering over Mark’s mouth.

Mark’s head pressed back into the bed, exposing his throat, pink in an echo of his face and chest. “Yeah, yes. Wanna feel you, please Matty, ride me,” Mark babbled.

Matt complied, reaching to the bedside table for the bottle of lube. He stood on his knees and quickly smoothed over Mark’s cock, throwing the bottle across the room when he was done with it. Positioning himself, he held Mark in place as he sank down onto his dick, throwing his head back and closing his eyes in a performative pose as he took it all in.

He rolled down on Mark, who met him with a thrust upward.

“Fuck, love feeling you in me,” he whined, gasping as Mark somehow already hit his prostate.

Either by a stroke of luck or really, really good technique by both of them, Mark’s cock struck him more exact with each movement. He was caught off guard by how quickly he started to unfold.

Determined to make Mark come first, he reluctantly shifted out of the angle, grinding down on him and bearing his muscles tighter.

Mark’s movements picked up at a rapid pace, breathy grunts growing louder as Matt pushed onto him harder.

“Matt, fucking god damn,” he yelled, digging his nails into Matt’s hipbone with one hand, and placing the other on the base of his cock.

The sharp sensations jerked him forward. “Come inside me, do it Mark,” he encouraged, feeling himself getting too close. He thumbed at Mark’s nipples, causing his back to arch and his body to still.

With one more surge of his hips, Matt pulled Mark over the edge. He released into Matt with a thundering yell, resounding through the house.

Matt writhed with the sensation, provoked by Mark’s hand, suddenly moving tight and fast on his dick. A sparking, tingling burn traveled through his body, starting to numb his fingers and toes.

“Wouldn’t forget about you,” Mark supplied with a sly grin, still breathing through the aftershocks.

The glint in his eyes launched a last swell of pleasure through Matt. Mark’s hand pulled his orgasm out of him. Glaring at the camera lens, he came with a howl, jaw popping, his mouth compelled open by the force flowing through him. He swore he stopped breathing as he pulsed through the last of it.

When he recovered, he carefully lifted off of Mark’s dick to collapse on top of him, sliding a little with his own come between them. He knew they needed to clean up, but he also needed a second to just lay there.

Mark’s hand pet over his hair. He touched light kisses to the top and side of Matt’s head.

A few seconds passed until Mark spoke.

“A video camera though?” He chuckled, still stroking Matt’s hair.

Matt lifted his head to look at him. “I don’t want this shit ending up on Snapchat or whatever,” he responded with a serious tone.

“That’s not really how Snapchat works, it’s— Shit!” he exclaimed mid-sentence as Matt bit down on his collarbone.

“I don’t care how Snapchat works.” Matt said against his skin, kissing over the teeth indents he left.

Mark giggled, running his hand down Matt’s bare back.

“Happy birthday, baby,” Matt mumbled into his neck, ready to fall asleep.

“Thank you, beautiful.” Mark's fingers swept light circles on Matt’s back, lulling him into a blissful contentment.

Maybe he’d agree to this camera thing one more time. Just once more.


End file.
